


crossroads boy

by LaughableLament



Series: Tumblr Poems [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Deals, Gen, Poetry, Sam & Dean Poetry Challenge, Sonnets, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: Dontcha mess around...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted [here](https://laughablelament.tumblr.com/post/143590164495/crossroads-boy).

Dontcha mess around down them crossroads boy,  
for unsavory types loiter there.  
Dontcha mess witdat bayou hoodoo none,  
not for money nor love nor a dare.  
Dontcha linger long in them in-betweens.  
Hustle quick through them forks in the way.  
Dontcha let the temptation drag your feet,  
for it ain’t worth the price you gon’ pay.  
Dontcha get in no rush to get that kiss,  
’less you lookin to get youself dead.  
Dontcha race for that place you been summoned  
to, nor be seen witchya eyes gone red.  
For them Winchester boys mighta throwed that spell,  
and them Winchester boys send you to Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> _[@samdeanpoetrychallenge](http://samdeanpoetrychallenge.tumblr.com/) | round six_   
>  _partner:[@boykvngs](http://boykvngs.tumblr.com/) | prompt: crossroads | form: sloppy sonnet_


End file.
